galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sauran Pantheon of Angels
The Sauran Pantheon of Angels is the massive and complex organization of the Angels which comprise the Sauran belief system. The Pantheon is usually shown in a family tree format, with Deus at the top, as Father of All Angels, and the innumerous minor Angels adorning the lowest tier. Each Angel is a patron of a certain aspect of life, such as Love, War, Music, et cetera. Tier One Angels: The Seraphic Council The Seraphic Council is the name ascribed to the most powerful Angels, those who command the most basic and powerful aspects. Aside from Nocturne and Celestius, however, most of the Seraphic Council is disregarded by Karnasaurs, as their domains are too vague and broad for most cases. Rather, tier two Angels are typically invoked for needs of aid or guidance. Nocturne Angel of the Night, Nocturne is considered by the mainstream Sauran faith (Nocturnism) to be the Regent Angel, leader of the Angels and Seraphic Council in the absence of Deus. He is thus associated with all matters concerning life in general, and is prayed to in moments of need when one requires the most powerful force available to aid them. Many Karnasaurs swear 'by the stars' and invoke the name of the stars when invoking Nocturne, though a few actually use his name. His titles include He Who Brings the Night, Nightbringer, Lord of the Stars, and Regent of Starlight. His consort is the Angel of the Moon, Luna. Celestius Angel of the Day, Celestius is the metaphorical devil figure in Sauran culture. As his domain is inherently malficial to the Karnasaurs, they consider him to be an enemy to their existence. It is believed that Celestius has a deep grudge against Nocturne for usurping the role of Regent Angel, and this grudge is the source of several fictions, most notably the recent blockbuster film He Who Brings the Night, in which Celestius is shown as the antagonist trying to cause the apocalypse as vengeance against the Karnasaurs. A few still worship him, however, as remnants of the ancient Sylvan civilization. These cultists are called Celestians, and from their most radical members are spawned the ancient and powerful Sauran cult-terrorists, the Hashaeon. Celestius' other titles include The Sun Lord, Daybringer, King of Day, Lord of Saurasol, and Lord of the Hashaeon. Sensus Angel of Emotion, Sensus is an example of an Angel that, although is very powerful, is not prayed to often nor is widely revered. Sensus is a member of the Seraphic Council as one of Nocturne's advisors, speaking in favor of the most emotional and 'soulful' approach. While Sensus is, by nature, a being capable of great love, compassion, and a patron of the arts, he is also, by his nature, capable of intense hatred, cruelty, and wrath. As Angel of Emotion, he does not remain in any one state of mind; For this reason, most Karnasaurs pray to his children when faced with concerns of love, anger, misery, et cetera. His titles include The Unpredictable and The Mad Angel. His consort is Logica, Angel of Logic. Their ironic love is often cited in cases of 'opposites attract'. Logica Angel of Logic, Logica is the parallel to Sensus. Logica has no sense of emotion; Her every word is spoken with a precise logic behind it. If Sensus is a storm, Logica is oblivion; Her only mind set is one of extreme logic. She advises Nocturne in a position favoring the most logical, if soulless, approach. Like Sensus, most Karnasaurs seek guidance and aid from a more specific and less extreme subdomain of logic, and thus pray to her children more often than to her. Her titles include the Unchanging, Flatvoiced One, and the Queen of Reason. Her consort is Sensus, Angel of Emotion, and he is the father of her children. Vita Angel of Life, Vita is responsible for all of life's many processes. Birth, respiration, self-preservation, hydration, and all other things which are associated with the domain of life are hers to command. She advizes Nocturne in a manner that typically always seems positive, often presenting her case cheerfully, even borderline flirtatiously or sensually. This stems from her long lost desire to be consort to the Angel of the Night, and so she often stirs a rivalry with the Angel of the Moon, Luna, about her behavior with Nocturne. Nocturne rejects all advances fervently, and often must snap at Vita when she becomes excessive. Her titles include Mother of All That Breathes, Lifebringer, and Consort of Death. Her consort is Mortalitates, who she loves enough to keep as her consort, but not enough to make her forget her desire for Nocturne. Mortalitates Angel of Death, Mortalitates is lord of death, the afterlife, and rebirth. He is one of the few Seraphic Councillors prayed to often, as he lacks the capacity to produce children of his own, and thus is the only Angel in the entire pantheon to have power over death. He is called upon to safely guide souls to the afterlife, and to stave off death until it is an absolute necessity. His titles include Father of Mourning, Deathbringer, and Consort to Life. His consort is Vita, who he loves with a deep passion. She has the capacity to give birth to his 'children', but only if they are of the domain of life. Her desire for Nocturne over him is often cause for despair on his part. He is considered one of Nocturne's closer friends in the pantheon, due to the connection in Sauran culture between the night, death, and the afterlife. Tier Two: 'Every Night' Angels 'Every Night' Angels are Angels which control the most critical aspects of life, and are thus prayed to almost every day, or, in Sauran culture, 'every night', thus their nickname. Luna Angel of the Moon, Luna is prayed to for all needs of lunar importance, such as the tide, agriculture, and fortune. She is analogued as being the Every Night Angel for Nocturne, as her consort will often obey any admonition given by his love. Luna is bitter rivals with Vita, due to her desire for Nocturne's affection. She is considered to be the 'mother figure' of the Angels. Her titles include the Moon Mother, Lady of the Moons, and Queen of the Night. Professio Angel of Art, Professio is a child of Sensus. He reigns over all of the artisitic pursuits, from writing to music to sculptures. He is prayed to often by those who ply the arts as a profession, asking for inspiration from the Father of the Arts, though they often pray to their particular patron for their particular field. His titles include Father of the Arts, Lord of Expression, and the Artist. His consort is Academia. Academia Angel of Academics and patron of scholars, Academia is a daughter to Logica. She commands academic pursuits, though her children are the patrons of the individual fields. She is prayed to often for guidance in study and research. Her titles include Mother of Studies, Lady of Research, and the Scholar. Her consort is Professio. Tier Three: Patrons Patron Angels are Angels which are prayed to very often, but only by certain Karnasaurs for certain reasons at certain times. For example, every Karnasaur prays to Luna and Nocturne on a nightly basis, but a soldier will also pray to Cassis nightly, as well as Custodia, while an author will pray to not only Professio, but also to Scriptor. The Patron Angels are not the most populous tier, but are the most populous which are known very commonly among all Karnasaurs. Tier Four: Lifetime Angels Lifetime Angels are angels which concern Karnasaurs once in their life, but for a very critical time, such as mating, pregnancy, and other such instances of once-in-a-lifetime events. Nativitas Angel of Birth, Nativitas is the last child to Mortalitates and Vita, and often sides with his mother whenever she argues with Mortalitates on questions of whether to allow a life to continue or not. Nativitas is renowned as being rather bipolar; While he takes gentle and tender care delivering new souls into eggs preparing to hatch, he is also ruthless when denying certain eggs the gift of life in cases of a failed hatching. Category:Religions Category:Articles by User:Nra 'Vadumee